Stephen Strange (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly the Latveria; Realm of the Dead; Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2 1/2" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Mangled hands | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Sorcerer Supreme, adventurer, mystic; former surgeon | Education = Medical doctorate; extensive sorcery training through a mixture of self-education and vast arcane lore | Origin = Magician, trained in Mystical Arts by the Ancient One | PlaceOfBirth = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = Stephen Strange revealed that his hands were physically disfigured as a result of his automobile accident years ago, and has magically made them appear normal as a matter of vanity. His relationship with Clea appears to have been greatly strained and they may not be married. Strange's servant Wong was manipulated by Mephisto into using magic to make Clea become embittered by Strange's neglect towards their relationship. As Strange searched for a mystical reason and solution for mankind's mutation, Clea was tricked into falling in love with Loki and also psychically slaying Strange, trapping his ectoplasmic astral form in the Realm of the Dead but keeping his physical body alive so that he would not have access to his powers in that realm and would function essentially like a ghost, thus removing Strange's interference in any of Mephisto's plans. In this realm, Dr. Strange was recruited by Mar-Vell, who had planned to kill Death and create a paradise in the Realm of the Dead. As a bitter irony, Wong was charged with keeping Strange's physical body alive, and with the Sanctum Sanctorum overrun by the Mindless Ones (who were trapped there with a containment spell), relocated himself and Strange's body to Japan where Wong would join with Xen. Also simultaneously being the Red Ronin, leader of the Tong of Creel movement. When the Hulk was sent into the Realm of the Dead to learn what the meaning of Bruce Banner's dreams about a reborn Mar-Vell and Earth dying, he ran into Strange who revealed as much of the truth as he knew (that he was betrayed by Clea). This lead to Clea becoming banished to Asgard as well as the end of her brief union with Loki. Strange then spent the next three years helping Mar-Vell amass an army of super-humans to help in their quest, although Strange could do nothing short of provide his wisdom. When Mar-Vell succeeded, killing Death and building Paradise, he used his vast power to restore Strange to life. Strange learned that in killing Death, Mar-Vell had made it impossible to die on Earth. He relocated to Latveria to provide his medical expertise to help ease the suffering of those who could not die. Wishing to free Clea, Strange sought the aid of Xen, Thor, Loki to travel to Asgard and petition Odin to free Clea. Although they met opposition, they succeeded in freeing her, as well as further fulfill Thor and Loki's plan to free Asgard from Odin's control. Upon returning to Earth, Xen, Clea and Strange had to work together to stop the resurrected Fin Fang Foom, and destroy the creature's body. Afterward, Strange appealed to Clea that he would devote his life to her, but she rejected his offer, believing their relationship was long over. After the wedding of King Britain and Queen Medusa, he undid the Franklin Richard's curse on Namor, which forced the left half of his body to burn whenever exposed to air as punishment for killing the Human Torch years ago. Strange soon after returned to his doctoring, and offered his advice when a gathering of the world's most brilliant men contemplated how to create a new Death, found in the form of Jude the Entropic Man. He was last seen taking Psylocke on as his apprentice under the suggestion of Merlin after the three helped King Britain, Queen Medusa, Black Knight and Ransak the Reject kill Mephisto and defeat his army of Deviants. | Powers = Seemingly those of Stephen Strange of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Stephen Strange of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magicians Category:Illusionists Category:Astral Projection Category:Doctors Category:Strange Family